westopolis_heroesfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Börkson the Viking
Börkson kam aus einem unter Wikingern berüchtigten Familien Klan. Börkson sah sein Vater nicht so oft weil sein Vater ständig unterwegs war um zu Rauben, Plündern aber auch andere Länder Erforschen. Immer wenn sein Vater wieder zurück kamm lehrte er Börkson das Kämpfen mit Äxten, und erzählte ihm über die Abenteuer seiner Reise. Glücklicherweise blieb sein Vater länger als sonst und wurde weiter trainiert. An einem Tag wurde ihn sogar die aufgaben auf ein Wikingerboot gezeigt, zu seinem glück.... In einer schönen Nacht wurde der Klan von, Feindlichen Kläne sowie von klan gegner beider parteien (antagonisten u. protagonisten) Brutal Abgeschlachtet. Sein Vater brachte Börkson in sicherheit und kämpfte mit Klanmitglieder des Klans, ohne erfolg gegen die angreifer. Börkson musste ansehen wie seine ganze Famielie getötet wurde. Er lebt heute immer noch damit und fragt sich warum er seine Familie nicht beschützt hat. Er konnte noch auf ein Wikingerboot seines Vaters fliehen, dort fand er die 2 Äxte von sein Vater und ein Talisman von seiner Mutter. Er segelte mit dem Boot los und brang sich in sicherheit. Der Schmerz saß so sehr Tief drin das er sich fast zu Tode mit Bier vom Boot getrunken hatte, er wurde aber bewustlos . Aber wärend seiner bewustlosigkeit sah er denn Göttervater Odin. Odin sagte ihn das er wenn die Zeit reif wahr er Blutrache schwören muss und jeden einzelnen der bei diesen Angriff mit dabei wahren samt Familie Töten. Heute ist er fast soweit, er wird durch Bier und lieder gestärkt und geleitet ...seine Rache WIRD bald kommen... Persönlichkeit Börkson ist ein sehr Grober Mobianer und zu fast jeden respecktlos. Er rastet sofort aus wenn man in mit seinen Erlebnissen als kind disst oder sich drüber lustig macht. Börkson liebt es zu Saufen sich zu Prüggeln sowie das Plündern. Zu seinen Freunden jedoch ist er sehr Respektvoll und hilft ihnen in jeder Situation. Fähigkeiten *Ausrasten: Börkson kann bei Beleidigungen oder Kämpfen sehr Hart Ausrasten, wenn er wütend ist ist er doppelt so stark wie vorher. *Axtwurf: Er wirft seine Äxte sehr Präzise auf seine gegner, das endet für seine Gegner Tödlich *Nordische Götter: Er erhält durch ein Blitzeinschlag alle Kräfte der Nordischen Götter und kann dadurch ganze Landstriche Zerstören *Nahkampf: Er setzt seine Fäuste und seine Äxte mit Voller Agression gegen seine gegner ein *Trunkenbold: Er kann so viel Alk, Trinken wie er will und wird nicht besoffen *Guardian of Asgard: Wenn er sterben sollte und seine mission beendet ist wird er als einer der Guardian´s of Asgard wiederauferstehen und mit denen Asgard zu beschützen. *Fenrir: Er kann Fenrir Wolf beschwören um seine gegner zu Zerfleischen *Midgardschlange: Er beschwört die Midgardschlange um eine ganze Arme zu bekämpfen *Odins Schild: Börkson hat ein sehr wiederstandsfähigen Schild denn er aber sehr selten benutzt *Sehr hohe Stärke: Er ist Stark as fvck *Handwerkliches geschick: Er ist Handwerklich Hochbegabt. Freunde *Mathilda the Giraffe *Mike Smith *Saxmut the Teuton Trivia *Börkson wär als Mensch 1,85 m groß. *Er ist der 1. Wikinger des Wikis Börkson´s beste Zitate Börkson Themsong by Amon Amarth At Dawns First Light 'Galerie' thumb|Abrissbirnenkopf Börkson by Blazy owo XD thumb|left|292px|Börkson hat Durchfall by Venice c: XD thumb|left thumb thumb|left thumb Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Wolf Kategorie:Neutral Kategorie:Wikinger Kategorie:Mörder